Cody Rhodes
Cody Garrett Runnels (Marietta, Georgia, 30 de junho de 1985) é um lutador de wrestling profissional norte-americano. Mais conhecido por seu nome de ringue Cody Rhodes. É filho do lendário "The American Dream" Dusty Rhodes e também sobrinho do "Nasty Boy" Jerry Sags e Fred Ottman e meio-irmão de Goldust. Trabalhou para a WWE. Carreira *World Wrestling Entertainment / WWE (2006-2016) :*Ohio Valley Wrestling (2006-2007) :*Debut e dupla com Hardcore Holly (2007–2008) :*The Legacy (2008–2010) :*"Dashing" Cody Rhodes (2010–2011) :*Intercontinental Champion (2011–2012) :*Team Rhodes Scholars (2012–2013) :*The Brotherhood (2013–2015) :*Stardust e pedido de liberação (2015−2016) *Circuito independente (2016-presente) *TNA/Impact Wrestling (2016-2017) *Ring of Honor (2016-2018) *New Japan Pro-Wrestling (2016-presente) *All Elite Wrestling (2019-presente) No wrestling *'Finishing moves' :*''Cross Rhodes'' (Rolling cutter) – 2009–presente :*''Silver Spoon DDT'' (Flowing DDT) – 2007–2009 *'Signature moves' :*Bulldog, as vezes a partir da segunda corda – adotado de seu irmão :*Crossbody, as vezes a partir da da terceira corda :*''Alabama Slam'' (Double leg slam) – 2011–presente; adotado de Hardcore Holly :*Dropping para baixo e uppercutting no oponente, como back body drop counter – datado de seu irmão :*Inverted suplex slam :*Knee drop :*Moonsault :*Múltiplas variações de kick :**''Beautiful Disaster'' (Springboard) :**Drop, as vezes a partir da da terceira corda e quando springboarding :**Football acertando um oponente segurando as cordas e em um wheelbarrow hold – 2011–presente; adotado de Hardcore Holly :*Muscle buster – 2013–presente :*Russian legsweep :*Swinging vertical suplex – adotado de seu irmão *'Managers' :*Cherry *'Apelidoss' :*"Dashing" :*"The Essence of Mustachioed Magnificence" :*'"The Son of a Son of a Plumber"' :*'"Prominent"' *'Música de entrada' :*"Out To Kill" por Billy Lincoln (julho de 2007–junho de 2008, março de 2010–julho de 2010) :*"Priceless" por Jim Johnston (junho de 2008–janeiro de 2009; também usado com Ted DiBiase) :*"Priceless (remix)" por Jim Johnston (janeiro de 2009–maio de 2009; usado quando em dupla com Ted DiBiase e sozinho) :*"It's a New Day" por Adelitas Way (junho de 2009-março de 2010; usado em parceria com Ted DiBiase e sozinho) :*"Smoke & Mirrors (V1)" by TV/TV (9 de julho de 2010-11 de março de 2011) :*"Only One Can Judge" por Jim Johnston (18 de março de 2011 - 4 de novembro de 2011) :*'"Smoke & Mirrors (V2)"' apresentando por Emphatic e composta por Jim Johnston (14 de novembro de 2011-presente) Campeonatos e prêmios *'Global Force Wrestling :*GFW NEX*GEN Championship (1 vez) *'National Wrestling Alliance' :*NWA World Heavyweight Championship (1 vez) *'New Japan Pro-Wrestling' :*IWGP United States Heavyweight Championship (1 vez) *'Northeast Wrestling''' :*NEW Heavyweight Championship (1 vez) *'Ohio Valley Wrestling' :*OVW Heavyweight Championship (1 vez) :*OVW Southern Tag Team Championship (2 vezes) – com Shawn Spears :*OVW Television Championship (1 vez) :*Fourth OVW Triple Crown Champion *'Pro Wrestling Illustrated' :*PWI Most Improved Wrestler of the Year (2008) :*PWI o classificou na posição '8'' entre os 500 melhores lutadores individuais da PWI 500 em 2018. *Ring of Honor' :*ROH World Championship (1 vez) :*ROH World Six-Man Tag Team Championship (1 vez) - com Matt Jackson e Nick Jackson *'WWE''' :*World Tag Team Championship (3 vezes) - com Hardcore Holly (1) e Ted DiBiase (2) :*WWE Tag Team Championship (3 vezes) - com Drew McIntyre (1) e Goldust (2) :*WWE Intercontinental Championship - (2 vezes) :*Slammy Award for Outstanding Achievement of Baby Oil Application (2010) Ligações externas *Perfil no OWW C